Frigid Loss
by Musicreadergirl
Summary: Arendelle is preparing for a wedding! Anna's and Kristoff's! Elsa and Jack grow closer and closer together. But when disaster strikes at The wedding, how will they all keep together and be strong? Sequel to Snow Meets Ice. ON HOLD!
1. Introduction

**This is the sequel to "Snow Meets Ice". This is the introduction, it is the poem "How Like a Winter" honestly, I love it! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

**Frigid Loss**

1) Introduction

How like a winter hath my absence been

From Thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year!

What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen,

What old December's bareness everywhere!

And yet this time removed was summer's time:

The teeming autumn, big with rich increase,

Bearing the wanton burden of the prime

Like widow'd wombs after their lords' decease:

Yet this abundant issue seem'd to me

But hope of orphans, and unfather'd fruit;

For summer and his pleasures wait on thee,

And, thou away, the very birds are mute;

Or if they sing, 'tis with so dull a cheer,

That leaves look pale, dreading the winter's near.

-William Shakesphere

**Author's Note: And so it continues! I felt this poem was good to start off the story, the meaning tells how Elsa is feeling at this point in the story. Love you guys, Fav, follow, and review!**

**MRG**


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews:**

**fireninjafox: Thanks for continuing to read!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I know, it's one of my favorites. It was a perfect way to start off the story! **

**Keep in mind that "Snow Meets Ice" occurred 1 year after the events in Frozen. It is now winter in this story (preferably Christmas time) so maybe 3 or 4 months have passed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

Chapter 1

Elsa sat at the dining table with Anna and Olaf (Kristoff had left to go harvest ice) for breakfast. Today they were having Anna's favorite; potato pancakes with lingonberry preserves atop.

Anna was eating her second helping as she said,"I hadf a idfea forf the weddfing recepftion!"

Elsa shook her head as she placed her glass down. "Don't speak with your mouth full, and what is the idea?"

Anna swallowed and said,"I was thinking that maybe we could have three cakes at the wedding reception!"

"Yeah!" Olaf said excitedly. "I've never had cake, but there's a first time for everything!"

"You're already having a five layer cake! Do you really need two more?" Elsa says reluctant to get more cakes than needed.

"The more cakes, the better!" Anna hooted as she wiggled wildly in her chair.

"Yeah, cakes!" Olaf said energetically.

Elsa covered her mouth as she laughed at her sister's excitement for sweets. "Alright, I'll get the Chef to prepare two more cakes." She said giving in to Anna's desire.

"Yes!" Anna shouted as jumped out of her chair, waving her hands frantically in the air.

Olaf hopped up from his seat and did a flourish. "Yeah!" He shouted back. Then they both screamed,"YEAH, CAKES!" Elsa giggled again as they ran out of the room, praising cakes.

Just then, a gust of wind blew open the window and in flew none other than Jack Frost. He landed and walked over to Elsa, one hand in his shirt pocket, the other holding the staff.

"Hey snowflake!"

"Hi Jack..." She smiled. "What've you been up to?"

"Well, first I brought a snow day to Burgess-that's always fun, then I made a blizzard in Poland. That's about it, what about you?"

"I've been planning for Anna and Kristoff's wedding, it's in three days. And I have to somehow convince the Chef to bake two more cakes!" She explained.

"So there'll be three cakes at the wedding!" He said surprised.

Elsa chuckled. "Hey, it's Anna's wedding!"

Jack chuckled as well. "Anything for the bride!" They both smiled as a hush came over the room. Elsa stared at him feeling her cheeks turning red. Jack stared back into her icy blue eyes, mesmerized by their beauty.

He was about to speak when the double doors opened and Kai, Elsa's servant, entered. He walked over to Elsa saying,"There's been an emergency meeting called by your advisors."

"Alright..." She said standing from her chair as Kai exited the room. She turned to Jack. "I should only be a few minutes."

"I guess I can go look around the town."

"Please try not to cause any mischief!" She tells him, walking to the doors.

He shoots her an innocent look. "Me? Please!"

"Just behave yourself!"

He sighed dramatically. "I'll try." Then he flew out of the window.

Elsa opened the doors, exiting the dining room. She walked down the hallway and found Kai waiting for.

"Your majesty," He started. "permit me for asking but, did you happen to see the strange man floating in the air next to you?"

Elsa grinned. "Yes Kai, I did. I was actually talking to him." She replied.

"Alright then..." He said still sounding quite confused as they walked to the conference room.

*****Frigid Loss*****

Elsa entered the room, finding it in complete chaos. The Cabinet members were going back and forth with an argument.

"We should find him and have him executed!" Evert, Arendelle's Secretary of Defense proclaimed.

"No! We should inform the citizens to see how they react!" The Secretary of Homeland Security, Nilvar, shot back.

Elsa watched, quite confused. Who was _him _and why should the citizens be informed?

"Gentlemen!" Elsa yelled, drawing the men's attention to her. "Please try to act civilized with one another!"

Evert scoffed. "How can we be calm at a time like this?"

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked, still lost.

"No one told you?" Nilvar said. "Prince Hans has escaped from prison!"

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun, the drama begins! XD Just to let you I've revised "Snow Meets Ice" to its final state, I won't mess with it anymore! That's it, see ya! Fave, follow, and review please!**

**MRG**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys, I'm here with bad news. I've decide to put this story on hold. I've really lost interest in it. I also expected lots more people from "Snow Meets Ice" to continue the story. I believe it's due to the increasing number of ROTG and Frozen Crossovers. I'll try to have the next chapter ready by January 2015. I'm so sorry to all of my favs and follows. :(**

**Bye,**

**MRG**


End file.
